se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Evo Morales/América
América Central Costa Rica Evo Morales - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El presidente Óscar Arias posó junto al boliviano Evo Morales en San Salvador, para la “foto de familia”. | AFP Evo Morales - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| DE IZQUIERDA A DERECHA, LA PRESIDENTA DE COSTA RICA, LAURA CHINCHILLA; EL PRESIDENTE EVO MORALES, Y LA PRESIDENTA DE BRASIL, DILMA ROUSSEFF. FOTO EFE Evo Morales - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Presidente de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solis junto a su homólogo Evo Morales. Foto archivo ABI México Evo Morales - Vicente Fox.jpg| Foto de archivo de noviembre de 2006. El entonces presidente mexicano Vicente Fox junto a su contraparte, el boliviano Evo Morales. Foto/AFP. Evo Morales - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón Hinojosa y Evo Morales (derecha), durante la XXI Cumbre de Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno, en Asunción. AP Enrique Peña Nieto - Evo Morales.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto con los presidentes de Bolivia y Colombia, Evo Morales y Juan Manuel Santos. Milenio Caribe Cuba Evo Morales - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel Castro (Presidente de Cuba)Evo Morales critica que Trump y el "fascismo" hagan "fiesta" por muerte de Castro Evo Morales - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro (Presidente de Cuba)En la mañana del martes llegaron a Caracas el presidente cubano, Raúl Castro, y el boliviano, Evo Morales, miembros del ALBA. AP / ARCHIVO América del Sur Bolivia Evo Morales - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada (Presidente de Bolivia)Debate entre Evo Morales y Goni. Foto: Captura ANF Carlos Mesa - Evo Morales.jpg| Carlos Mesa (Presidente de Bolivia)El presidente Evo Morales y el vocero de la demanda marítima Carlos Mesa en un acto en el Palacio de Gobierno. Foto archivo La Razón Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé - Evo Morales.jpg| Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé (Presidente de Bolivia)Evo Morales nombra a Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé como agente en La Haya por el Silala. EFE Brasil Evo Morales - Lula da Silva.jpg| Pte. Evo Morales & Pte. Lula da Silva. Mercopress Dilma Rousseff - Evo Morales.jpg| Brazilian President Dilma Rousseff and Bolivian President Evo Morales meet in Caracas, Venezuela. Flickr de Dilma Rousseff Evo Morales - Michel Temer.jpg| Vice-presidente Michel Temer e presidenta Dilma Rousseff recebem presidente da Bolívia, Evo Morales, no Palácio Itamaraty. Foto: Marcos Corrêa Colombia Sin imagen.jpg| César Gaviria (Presidente de Colombia)Organization of American States (OAS) Secretary Cesar Gaviria (R) and Bolivian leader of Coca growers Evo Morales smile after a meeting between Bolivian congressmen and OAS members in La Paz, September, 2002. REUTERS/David Mercado DM Ernesto Samper - Evo Morales.jpg| Ernesto Samper (Presidente de Colombia)Ernesto Samper y Evo Morales. Bolivia.com Álvaro Uribe - Evo Morales.jpg| Álvaro Uribe (Presidente de Colombia)Evo Morales y Álvaro Uribe se saludan en la cumbre en México.| Reuters Evo Morales - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos (Presidente de Colombia)El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, recibe a su homólogo boliviano, Evo Morales. EFE Uruguay Evo Morales - José Mujica.jpg| José Mujica (Presidente de Uruguay)Los presidentes José Mujica (Uruguay) y Evo Morales (Bolivia) Evo Morales - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez (Presidente de Uruguay)Reunión con el Presidente de Bolivia, Evo Morales en el Radisson. Foto: Presidencia de la República del Uruguay Fuentes Categoría:Evo Morales